Beau-père
by Hanged Soul
Summary: Law fils adoptif d'un riche fabricant de jouets supporte depuis plus de six mois les avances d'un garagiste Quand il arrive enfin à s'en débarrasser Doflamingo décide de faire payer l'homme qui a osé s'en prendre à son petit Law, il a juste une façon intéressante de le faire. attention: Yaoi et UA


Hanged Soul : Bonjour, bonjour. La fiction est rated K+ pour le langage de certains passages et une légère allusion au sexe à la fin. La fiction est dédiée à ma petite Alice qui, même si elle le nie, a donné naissance à cette chose. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Beau-Père<span>**

Law soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Quinze heures trente, le garagiste avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Il était en fac de médecine lui, il n'avait pas le temps de glander comme l'autre abruti de rouquin qui le mattait, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, au lieu de réparer la Porsche de son père. Enfin son père adoptif, Donquixote Doflamingo, le patron de la plus grande fabrique de jouets du monde, la classe… En primaire, dire que notre vieux fabrique des jouets ça en jette, en cinquième année de médecine ça passait mal. Enfin bref, le brun se replongea dans son livre, Les Fleurs du Mal, et oui il ne lisait pas que des livres sur la façon de disséquer un être humain.

_« Le poète est semblable au prince des nuées_

_Qui hante la tempête et se rit de l'archer _

_Exilé sur le sol au milieu des huées,_

_Ses ailes de géant l'empêchent de marcher. »*_

«Hum, hum. »

Law releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux du garagiste. Il sourit, le jeune homme avait l'aire nettement moins sûr de lui, un peu gauche, il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Vous avez fini ? »

« Euh… Oui, c'est bon… Vous pouvez récupérer la voiture. »

« Parfait », le métis hocha la tête, « Comme d'habitude mon père viendra régler demain. »

Il récupéra les clefs et se dirigea vers le véhicule mais le roux l'arrêta,

« Monsieur Trafalgar. »

« …Oui ? »

« … Je voulais savoir… Accepteriez-vous de venir prendre un verre avec moi aujourd'hui ? »

L'apprenti chirurgien ferma les yeux tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez,

_Ne pas lui en mettre une, il n'a strictement rien fait … retient toi Trafalgar !_

Il souffla,

« Ecoutez Eustass… C'est ça ? »

Kidd Hocha la tête.

« Bref…, comme je vous le dis depuis six mois. Non je n'irais pas boire un verre avec vous ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! »

" Mais...»

Le rouquin regarda ses pieds. Law se mordit la lèvre, il était mignon le gamin avec sa tête de chien battu. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux puis releva le visage de son interlocuteur, il ouvrit la bouche mais l'autre le coupa,

« Si… Si j'étais une fille vous seriez d'accord ? »

Law soupira. Encore.

« Ca n'a absolument rien à voir… C'est juste que je suis déjà pris. »

"Ha".

_Comment ça « Ha. », c'est tout ce que ça lui fait…_

Un ange passa puis Kidd reprit avec un léger sourire sur le visage,

« Si jamais ça finissait mal, ce que je ne vous souhaites pas, pensez à moi. »

Il lui serra la main et lança un « Bonne journée monsieur Trafalgar. » et partit.

Law sourit et monta dans la voiture.

Trafalgar soupira, l'opening de Dead Man Wonderland, _One reason Fade, _passait en boucle et à fond depuis trois heures dans la chambre de Baby 5. Le métis tentait tant bien que mal de réviser pour ses examens. Le jeune homme se retint environ quinze secondes avant de hurler à la « charmante » employée de son père,

« BABY 5 ! ETEINS TA PUTAIN DE MUSIQUE ! »

La jeune femme n'avait probablement rien entendu mais ça faisait un bien fou. Quoique, la porte du salon où il se trouvait s'ouvrit doucement. Law regarda le livre qu'il avait en main, et qui pesait environ cinq kilos. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pendent que le dit livre prenait son envole pour rejoindre le visage de Baby 5.

Ah non… Celui de Doffy en fait. Le jeune homme grimaça pendant que le blond aux gouts vestimentaires déplorables se relevait.

« Eh bien, eh bien, mon petit Law est-ce une façon d'accueillir quelqu'un ? »

Law lâcha un désolé d'une crédibilité absolue et retourna à ses cours.

« Tu as l'air tellement sincère. »

Le brun ne releva pas est le plus grand fabricant de jouets du monde vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Alors, ma voiture ? », demanda-t-il.

«Tout va bien. L'autre abruti est plus compétent que je ne le pensais. »

Doflamingo releva les yeux et fixa Law.

« L'autre abruti ? »

« …Ca fait six mois qu'il me drague. A chaque fois je lui explique que ce n'est pas possible mais… »

Le flamant qui s'était levé lui coupa la parole,

« Il te harcèle ?! »

« Non, c'est bon on a… »

« Il va voir, personne ne menace mon petit Law ! »

Il sortit. Law cligna des yeux se leva et se rassit aussi tôt. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait ce n'était pas son problème.

_Un peu quand même, mais bon._

Il retourna à ses livres.

Doffy entra en trombe dans le garage et se dirigea vers le roux

« Bonjour. »

Le blond se planta face à Kidd et le détailla. Doflamingo haussa un sourcil, il n'avait jamais remarqué mais le gosse était mignon. Sexy même. Un sourire pervers se posa sur son visage.

Kidd leva les yeux du moteur qu'il était en train de réparer. Un homme blond avec un manteau à plumes roses ?... Euh, oui, un manteau à plume rose, s'avançait vers lui. Il était plutôt beau, même plus que Trafalgar en fait. Le roux l'avait déjà aperçu mais comme d'habitude c'était son patron qui s'occupait des clients, lui il se contentait des voitures, il n'avait jamais fait attention au blond.

« Bonjour. »

Le blond avait l'air énervé, il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers lui puis s'arrêta d'un coup et le toisa. Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Law soupira, ça devenait une habitude. Il balança son sac dans un coin et se dirigea vers la cuisine mais Sugar l'arrêta,

« Tu sais où est Doffy ? »

« Je viens de rentrer, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« Aide-moi à le chercher alors ! »

«Non».

« S'te plait… »

Il fit l'erreur de baisser le regard sur l'enfant. Les yeux grands ouverts elle le fixait.

« …Ok. Tu fais le salon et le rez-de-chaussée et moi je fais sa chambre et le premier étage. »

Ils se séparèrent.

Le brun posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et s'arrêta. Il hésitait à frapper. Law resta quelques secondes immobile avant d'ouvrir, il n'avait jamais frappé ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

« Doffy tu… », commença-t-il.

«Kidd plus vite ! »

Law se figea. L'autre abruti de garagiste était allongé sur Doflamingo. Ils étaient en train de …Ils … . Le cerveau du jeune homme bugga, veine tentative pour préserver sa santé mentale.

Les amants durent s'apercevoir de sa présence car ils s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder, Kidd gêné ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

« Euh… »

C'est ce moment que le flamant choisit pour achever son fils adoptif.

« Law, je te présente ton nouveau beau-père. »

Le cerveau du métis mit définitivement la clef sous la porte, grillant ses derniers neurones au passage.

Law tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

><p>Hanged Soul : Fini. Alors c'était comment ?<p>

Law : Tu ne voudrais pas m'oublier… surtout si c'est pour écrire ce genre de chose.

Hanged Soul : Soit content j'ai officiellement tué Kidd.

(Dans un coin sombre en position fœtale)

Kidd : C'est pas possible…. J'ai pas fait ça….

Law : Pas faux…

Hanged Soul : * Les vers au début du one shot sont tirés du poème « L'Albatros » Des Fleurs du Mal  de Baudelaire. Bonne soirée

Law : L'albatros… c'est en rapport avec Doflamingo ?...


End file.
